A Day In The Life Of Gym Leader Andreia
by InfinityBreach
Summary: This is just an experimental one-shot to see if I could accurately depict the traits of a person.


(A/N) So, this is just a story I wrote for two reasons. 1. I was bored. 2. I wanted to test my abilities to write about people I don't know that well. Anyway, this story is based off of a girl named Andreia, who's internet name is HaiAndreia. She owns the F***YeahChilledChaos Tumblr, and is a fan of Pokemon. If you don't know who ChilledChaos is, well, he's a gameplay youtuber. HaiAndreia is just one of his many fans, but is also one of the most popular ones (and is a Tumblr Girl, obviously). Hopefully that explained the meaning of this story. And why the two girls talking over Skype sound so weird. Also, I was told to post this story by some people on Twitter... so that's why I'm posting it. It's most likely just going to stay a one-shot.

* * *

The sound of rain echoed throughout the inside of the gym.

A girl on a pedestal at the back of the gym, popped her head up over the computer she was on, looking towards the windows of the gym.

"It's raining."

She finished off the toast she had been eating, now feeling more cold then before.

She shivered a little bit, the usually warm gym being affected by the cold air from outside. She briefly considered closing the gym and heading home, but it would be easier to just stay until the storm passed.

She rubbed her hands against her arms, trying to maintain some warmth. "Of all the days to not bring my sweater to work…" she muttered aloud.

There was the sound of a purr coming from behind her. She turned to see her Flareon walking up to her. The Flareon quickly jumped onto his master's lap, radiating a soft heat to keep her warm.

She giggled, "Heheh, thanks, Toaster."

She looked back to her computer, slowly petting Toaster. 'It's a good thing that I have my computer with me all the time, or I would be bored to death waiting for challenges.' she thought to herself.

She opened up Skype, and switched to the conversation her and her friend's usually were on. Only one of them was on at the time, though.

**HaiAndreia: hey**

**HaiAndreia: guess what**

**HaiAndreia: its raining**

**CrazyLegWarmers: I swear to god Andreia you better not be spamming us again.**

**HaiAndreia: its actually raining though Hannah**

**CrazyLegWarmers: oh… so no trainers today then, huh?**

**HaiAndreia: I guess so… ;A;**

**HaiAndreia: I dont want to go home while its raining eitherdghsdgsgfsdlhsdhl**

'Who would come to a gym during a storm, anyway? Well I guess that one guy from a few weeks ago came while it was really hot outside.' Andreia thought to herself, as she mindlessly petted Toaster. '110 degrees… That day was way too hot. What was that guys name again?'

She thought for a few seconds. 'I think his name was N. Right..?'

She wasn't able to finish that thought, as a girl ran into the gym, soaked by the rain. Her white and pink hat was slightly drooping, and some of her clothes were just utterly drenched.

Andreia quickly turned her head towards the girl.

"Hello, and welcome to my gym. My name is Andreia. Are you here for a battle?"

The girl looked up, and nodded her head.

"Well then, I'll wait until you've dried off. The furnace is over there, it should help you with getting dry." She said, pointing to the other side of the gym.

The girl nodded her head, and started to walk there.

Andreia went back to her computer, and began typing in the Skype chat once again.

**HaiAndreia: oh I have a challenger OuO I won't be bored anymore**

**CrazyLegWarmers: is it a hot guy, like the one from a few weeks ago?**

**HaiAndreia: Hannah pls... its a girl this time**

**CrazyLegWarmers: meh. but still. you get all the hot challengers! y u no save any for me? ;A;**

**HaiAndreia: I guess it just comes with being a fire-type gym leader ;) I naturally get everything thats hot! huehuehue**

**Andreia looked over her computer once more, to see her new challenger ready to battle.**

"I take it you're ready to battle, then?"

The challenger simply nodded.

"Okay then." Andreia said, after placing Toaster on the ground. She stood up, looked at Toaster, and asked him, "You ready for a battle?" Toaster returned her look with a confident stare, which made Andreia giggle.

Andreia turned towards her challenger.

"Ah, introductions. Right.. My name is Andreia, leader of this gym. I specialize in fire types. To believe you can beat me, you must have already worked hard with your Pokemon. In other words: You're toast!"

Andreia threw her hand forward, and yelled, "Go, Toaster! Touch their butts!"

Andreia let out a sigh. Although the battle was a tough and drawn out one, she lost. 'At least she didn't use any healing items, that would've made the battle even longer.' Andreia thought to herself.

She walked out into the battle field, picking up Toaster. She whispered, "You did good, buddy. Take a break now." before tapping him with his pokeball, summoning him inside.

"You did a good job, and you definitely have earned this badge. Just let me get it real quickly…" Andreia reached behind her chair, searching through a bunch of cables for something.

"Ah, here it is! Now hold out your badge case!"

The girl pulled out her case, held it out, facing Andreia.

"Congratulations on earning…" Andreia began, pulling out some type of modified toaster. "THE TOAST BADGE!" She finished, pulling the lever on the toaster, which shot a badge and a CD through the air the badge landing in the challenger's badge case, and the CD laying on the ground..

Andreia put down the strange toaster, and continued talking. "That is the Toast Badge. With it, Pokemon Levels 30 and below will now listen to you. You can also now use Cut outside of battle. Or on food. Toast, preferably. Also, the other thing I gave you is a Technical Machine, TM43, Flame Charge. Your Pokemon will surround itself in flames, attacking the opponent, while also raising your Speed stat. I gotta warn you though; not all Pokemon can use, it, they could get burned, and hurt themselves." She had to resist leaving a 'burnt toast is horrible' comment.

"Well, anyway, good luck on your journey!" Andreia said, walking back to her computer.

She looked at the screen and saw a new message on Skype.

**CrazyLegWarmers: oh, whatever. whats the girls name though?**

Andreia blushed, realizing she never actually asked the challenger for her name.

"Hey, what's your name again? I didn't ask befo.."

She stopped mid-sentence, seeing that she was once again alone in the gym, the trainer having already left. The sun broke through the once grey sky, leaving a rainbow floating over the horizon.

She stared at it for a second, before muttering, "Hah, ghey." and walking back to her computer.

'At least it's sunny now. Maybe I can close up now, and head home…'

**HaiAndreia: I didnt catch her name before she left unfortunately :/**

**CrazyLegWarmers: well how did the battle go?**

**HaiAndreia: /died**

**CrazyLegWarmers: woah O-o she must have been a good battler then.**

Andreia thought back to how the battle went. Whoever that girl was, she was an excellent trainer. A lot like N was….

A smirk danced on Andreia's face, as she began typing on the computer.

**HaiAndreia: I think I found my new OTP OuO**


End file.
